Possessed
by Honeystar of Awesomeclan
Summary: The clans are in a state of peace after winning the battle. But the Dark Forest has another trick up their sleeve...  T for violence in later chapters
1. Ignored

**Don't hurt me! I own nothing! TT_TT**

…...

Chapter 1

Firestar studied his surroundings. The dead, twisted trees loomed over him. The sky was dark and empty, with no moon or stars. A chill involuntarily shivered down his spine. He had been here before, and he must leave as soon as he can.

"Long time no see, Firestar." A voice whispered. He spun around and instantly wished he hadn't. The all too familiar brown tabby pelt. The pale amber eyes that glinted with amusement. The scars all over his body.

"You!" Firestar hissed, eyes narrowed. " What am I doing here?" Tigerstar completely ignored his demand.

"You may think that the clans have won. You may think they're safe. But you're wrong, Firestar. _Dead _wrong." Another cat stepped out of the shadows. He identified the new cat as Hawkfrost.

"We're out for revenge. And what better revenge...than everyone you love, dead?" Another cat Firestar didn't recognize appeared. She had ginger and white fur, and her amber eyes betrayed no emotion.

"No…" was all Firestar could manage.

"I can think of something better" Brokenstar meowed as he materialized. "Killing them _yourself_."

"I would never do that!" Firestar hissed, his claws unsheathed.

"Oh, but you will, Firestar." Tigerstar snarled. "And you're helpless to do anything about it."

_How…_ Firestar tried to speak, but he went numb. Everything around him disappeared until only he and Tigerstar remained. Both of them glowed an eerie green color. Tigerstar pounced on him and pinned him down to the ground. "Goodbye, Firestar."

….

Firestar sat up, panting. After realizing that he was still in his den, he got up and padded out into camp. He passed Berrynose at the fresh-kill pile.

"Good morning, Berrynose." He didn't answer back, or even look up. _Maybe he didn't hear me. _"GOOD MORNING, BERRYNOSE!" He tried again. No reaction. _Perhaps he's ill. I'll go ask Jayfeather._ Firestar padded into the Medicine Den.

"Good morning, Jayfeather. Is Berrynose okay? He seems rather spacy today." Jayfeather continued sorting herbs. _Him too? What's going on? _He padded back to his den, where Sandstorm had just woken up.

"Sandstorm, the oddest thing is happening today." Sandstorm didn't appear to notice him. _Am I dreaming?_ He looked over at his nest and nearly fainted. There, in his nest, was himself, fast asleep. Firestar, panicking, looked at the body he was in. _Oh, no._ He was partially transparent. The body in his nest awoke as soon as Sandstorm left the room. It padded over to him.

"Good luck getting out of this one, Firestar." said the body. It looked like him, but the voice wasn't his. _Tigerstar?_

…_..._

**So, what did you think? It's short, I know, but please R&R!**


	2. Withered

**I own nothing!**

….

Chapter 2

Firestar flattened his ears. "What have you done to me?" he hissed. The Other Firestar merely sat down, a content look on his face.

"It's very simple. You're a Wither." _What's a Wither?_ Firestar thought. To wither meant that a plant was dying. _Am I dead_? The Other Firestar got up and padded over to the mouth of the den. "And I'm your Other." _Other?_

"Wait!" Firestar cried. He padded into the camp cautiously, only to see the Other Firestar talking to Brambleclaw. He decided to listen in on what they were saying.

"Have you decided who's going to the gathering yet?" Brambleclaw asked.

"The gathering's today?" Other Firestar inquired. Brambleclaw looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay? You sound…_different_."

"I'm fine. Anyway, you may decide who's going. I need to check on something." Other Firestar began to pad away.

"But-" Brambleclaw began.

"I SAID, you can decide!" Other Firestar snarled. Brambleclaw' eyes widened, shocked. He backed up and retreated to the Medicine Cat Den.

"Hey, Jayfeather. Is Firestar catching sick? He sounds weird, and he just yelled at me for no apparent reason." Jayfeather looked up from treating Cherryflower's wounds.

"I don't think so. He was fine the last time I saw him." Jayfeather returned to his work. Brambleclaw reluctantly turned around and left. Firestar pondered for a moment. If anyone could see him, it would be Jayfeather.

….

Jayfeather's tail flicked from side to side as he instructed Briarlight.

"I'll need juniper berries and ragwort leaves chewed into a poultice. That should help the aching joints. Also, do you know if there's any celandine left?" Suddenly, he felt an odd presence behind him. _A Starclan cat? _

"Here's the poultice, but there isn't any celandine."

"Thank you. Can you have Molewhisker and Blossomfall gather some more?" Briarlight nodded and dragged herself towards the Warriors Den. Cherryflower limped out after her.

"Wait for me! There must be some way I can help!" Relieved to be alone, he spun around.

"Who's there?" He questioned. A very faint voice answered him.

"Jayfeather? You can hear me?" The voice sounded joyful.

"Who are you?" Jayfeather hissed.

"I-I'm Firestar. The REAL Firestar. No time to explain. But I do have a question…what's a Wither?" Jayfeather's blind eyes widened.

_Wither? That must mean that he…oh, no!_

….

**Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
